Solve for $x$ : $4\sqrt{x} + 5 = 8\sqrt{x} + 8$
Answer: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} + 5) - 4\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 8) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $5 = 4\sqrt{x} + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $5 - 8 = (4\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8$ $-3 = 4\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{-3}{4} = \frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{3}{4} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.